Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.\overline{50} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 250.505...\\ 1x &= 2.505...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 248}$ ${x = \dfrac{248}{99}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{50}{99}}$